Fighting Blind
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: John's out late and finds Elizabeth practicing with sticks. And she blinfolded. Time for some mischief.


Don't ask where it came from. I really don't know.

Disclaimer: I own it not cos if I did, I would actually be able to see it on TV.

Fighting blind

It was a nice night to be out. There was a soft, warm breeze. The moon was full, illuminating Atlantis in a soft glow. The waves were crashing softly around the city.

Major John Sheppard was bored rigid.

He'd come out onto a balcony to take a look at the view, and was now very, very bored. With a sigh, he leaned on the balcony railings wishing something would happen.

Soft music began to play from somewhere nearby. Looking around, John could see a light coming through opened doors onto a nearby balcony. Shadows danced across the balcony. Sticks twirled by a delicate female figure.

John smirked. He had something to investigate.

Walking towards the room, he could hear nothing but the music. Whoever was practising was very quiet. Reaching the room, he peeked around the doorway. Inside, Elizabeth was moving around the room skilfully wielding the sticks. He also noticed something else.

She was blindfolded.

John smirked again; he could have some fun with this.

Seeing another pair of sticks sticking out of her bag next to the CD player, John came up with a plan.

Pulling off his boots and socks, he entered the room silently, just like the barefooted Elizabeth. Bending down, he turned off the music and grabbed the sticks.

"Who's there?"

Elizabeth instantly moved to take off the blindfold. She didn't get the chance as all of a sudden two hands grabbed her arms.

"What the…?"

"Don't take it off. Fight me."

"John. I can't fight you with the blindfold on."

"Yes you can. Don't think about it, just do it."

"Fine Obi-Wan."

Elizabeth sighed and raised her sticks. She was going to make sure she hurt John Sheppard for doing this. She had, after all, being listening to that CD.

Her wandering thoughts earned her a sharp whack across her back with a stick.

"Hey!"

"Well concentrate then."

"I was concentra…stop it!"

This time he's hit her across her shoulders. He was getting too close to her head for Elizabeth's liking.

Taking a deep breath, she began to concentrate on the sounds in the room. For a while, she could hear nothing but her own breath. Then she heard the familiar swishing sound of a stick flying through the air. Quickly, she moved her own stick upwards and blocked it.

"Well done."

John's voice seemed to be coming from the opposite direction to which she'd just blocked the attack. Elizabeth was beginning to feel totally disorientated.

Listening hard again, Elizabeth managed to block John's next attack, and 8 others after it.

John's breathing was becoming faster and harder. Elizabeth smiled, she had him now.

Turning to the sound, Elizabeth swung one stick, which John blocked expertly. Before it had time to register though, she'd swung the other. Elizabeth was treated with the feel of her stick hitting something solid and an, "Ow!" from John.

Elizabeth grinned.

"Got ya."

John's response was to suddenly lunge, twisting his sticks around hers. Trying to break free, Elizabeth twisted her sticks in the opposite direction. Soon their arms were twisted together as well. She breathed in deeply. He was so close; she could feel his breath on her face. She could smell his aftershave, even after a 13-hour day. He was so close. She felt his skin brush hers as he leaned in to her ear.

"You should be less cocky."

"What, like you?"

John pulled back and watched the smirk spread across Elizabeth's face. John sighed and decided there and then to wipe it off her face.

So, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Elizabeth was quite shocked. Then with no warning, she began to kiss him back.

John pulled back suddenly.

"What was that?"

"I believe you were kissing me, and I was kissing you back."

"You weren't supposed to kiss me back. I just wanted to shock you and get rid of the smirk of yours."

"Maybe it was part of my plan."

"What plan?"

John got no further, as Elizabeth leaned in and fiercely kissed him. Elizabeth felt his grip on the sticks loosen as arms began to slip from hers. Elizabeth pushed her hands free and gripped John's wrists. Pulling back slowly, Elizabeth smiled.

"All part of my plan," she whispered.

Wrapping one leg around John's, Elizabeth pushed John backwards onto the floor. John had no time to react and found himself lying on the floor with Elizabeth sat on his waist.

Reaching up, she finally removed the blindfold and smiled triumphantly down at him.

"I win."

John smiled back. Two could play at the game.

With one quick movement, he'd flipped Elizabeth onto her back and he was now straddling her waist.

"Got ya."

Elizabeth tried to reach up to push him off, but John leaned forward and pinned her wrists to the floor.

For the second time that night, John's face was close to hers. Leaning even further down, he brushed her lips with his. Elizabeth's whole body seemed on fire. This time she kissed him back with no ulterior motive for escape. He'd won, fair and square. She'd cheated, but it had been fun.

"So, what's with the blindfold anyway?"

"Teyla said it was a training exercise. If I could learn to perform a sequence with the blindfold on, then it's more about knowing the steps then how it looks. She said we'd progress to fighting blindfolded later. Guess it's a bit late."

"But admit it, this was more fun."

"It was."

And the pair continued to kiss totally oblivious to anything around them.


End file.
